The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Double Impatiens plant, botanically known as Impatiens walleriana, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Boddblwhixe2x80x99.
The new Impatiens is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Lompoc, Calif. The objective of the breeding program was to develop new compact Double Impatiens cultivars with fully double flowers, excellent branching, and attractive flower and foliage colors.
The new Impatiens originated from a cross made by the Inventor in October, 1999, of a proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection identified as 9IM1500-8, not patented, as the female, or seed parent, with a proprietary Impatiens walleriana selection identified as 9IM1813-2, not patented, as the male, or pollen parent. The cultivar xe2x80x98Boddblwhixe2x80x99 was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in a controlled environment in Lompoc, Calif.
Asexual reproduction of the new cultivar by terminal cuttings taken at Lompoc, Calif. since May, 2000, has shown that the unique features of this new Impatiens are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual reproduction.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Boddblwhixe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinquish xe2x80x98Boddblwhixe2x80x99 as a new and distinct cultivar:
1. Compact, mounded and outwardly spreading plant habit.
2. Freely branching habit.
3. Dark green leaves; densely foliated.
4. Large white-colored flowers.
5. Fully double flower form.
6. Freely flowering habit.
7. Flowers positioned above the foliage.
Plants of the new Impatiens differ primarily from plants of the female parent in flower form as plants of the female parent have semi-double flowers. Plants of the new Impatiens differ primarily from plants of the male parent in flower form as plants of the male parent have semi-double flowers.
The new Impatiens can be compared to the Impatiens walleriana cultivar xe2x80x98BFP-7812xe2x80x99, disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 11,365. However, in side-by-side comparisons conducted in Lompoc, Calif., plants of the new Impatiens differ from plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98BFP-7812xe2x80x99 in the following characteristics:
1. Plants of the new Impatiens are more compact than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98BFP-7812xe2x80x99.
2. Plants of the new Impatiens have larger leaves than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98BFP-7812xe2x80x99.
3. Plants of the new Impatiens have larger flowers than plants of the cultivar xe2x80x98BFP-7812xe2x80x99.